User talk:Nealybealy
Talk Page i am sry but this wiki can not be there is a wiki for it coby right! Lost twilight energy (talk) 10:59, September 11, 2012 (UTC) 1. None of you stuff is copyrighted. 2. There is no rule that says there can only be one wiki. There's like 3 Ninjago wiki's, 4 Myst wiki's, each with a different style Vec Nice try lost, but it's not copyrighted. Plus, learn to spell. Enjoy your time on your wiki ;) Btw, thanks Vector! 23:17, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Hjchjchjc Hey Nealybealy (Im hjchjchjc Hamster) on the message boards. I was wondering what the current rules are for contributing to the wiki, because I think it is very cool. I already made a teams page, but saw you deleted it. Thanks for your time, Hamster You may remmember me from the Looking for the Famous Players of LU topic that I made when I just started posting. I REALLY want to contribute to this wiki, so if there is anything I can do, please let me know. :) Hamster Oh, and BTW, I am trying to get a wiki account. Last message for today :P Can I please create a missions, worlds*, or achievements section? Most MMOs of this type have those. *If it has worlds, it could be one big map Hamster Where did you hear it was going to be called that? And just a suggestion: if they announce a different name for the game, you should change the name of this website to what ever the name is. Hamster Hi, I heard the name of the game was this via a few gaming websites. If it does change, I will change this wiki. First off, we don't need those pages yet. Secondly, I deleted that page because teams is an unnofficial part of the game, and it's fan created content. 00:29, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, makes sence. Hamster Yeah. You should make a Wiki account! :D 02:00, October 10, 2012 (UTC) If I do get it though, my username/name everyone else sees will probably be Hamster Hamster If I do get an account, can I help you get some pictures for badges? Hamster Is it really appropriate to have a "x com" add running in the backround? :P Hamster What are you talking about? And first off, no badges. :P An ad? I've never seen any, I use adblock :P 19:14, October 11, 2012 (UTC) @Badges: Okay, fine. No badges. :P @Add: It does it like one time when ever I check here. Ill let you know if I see it again. Are you maybe going to have emoticons like on Lego Message Boards Wiki? (LMBW) Hamster Okay. And maybe we'll have emoticons. It's a little too early to think about these things, as we don't have really anything on this Wiki yet.. :P 21:53, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! (Im using a different computer so it may say I am a different unnamed user) I cant wait for it to come out! I hope this wiki is even more popular than the LU one Hamster Check this out: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4OHSJBXcLc4 Hamster Awesome! I have my own page section :P Hamster